wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows 12
Windows 12 (Codename Himalayas) is the twelve major release of Windows and it's predecessor Windows 11 most of the features are still kept alike Windows 10 but except Internet Explorer will be permanently removed but only in the Developer Release Internet Explorer 11 will still be used to test out the engine for the new Microsoft browser Microsoft Edge at the moment there are 4 new features at the moment that developers have worked such as. New features at the moment * Start menu will be changed a bit bigger but not in the developer preview build. * The internet connections will be way faster and when having a problem with the internet the solving system on this version will be way easier to use and way faster but still not included with the preview build just yet to be released. * The desktop wallpaper can now be changed to moving slides in your picture library and now Windows 12 can use gif. files as the wallpaper just like how Windows 98 allows it to be used but not included with the preview build but soon during the next version. * During the launch of Windows 12 Developer Preview around mid 2019 Microsoft announced that a new feature that allows business to upgrade anytime such as if like Windows goes out of date or support businesses and server, big companies can just use the same license for multiple computers but in order to have this feature you MUST have a company or buy this special version of Windows for $999.99 US dollars the requirements for this special feature mostly needs two dual cpu and a server type machine with an Intel Xeon processor but to be warned this version of Windows is the same to the normal Windows 12 this message is mostly for the consumers. History Development began around late 2013 when Windows 8.1 was the main OS Microsoft planned on making a very specialized version of Windows 10 upcoming around 2014 before the main Windows 10 comes in 2015 the name was Windows Codename Himalayas named after the asian mountain what the consumers know around that time was that OS was supposed to replace Windows 9 and has a way better tablet experience and this Windows was really never supposed to release to the consumers but the only the PC retailers such mostly planned to release is HP and Dell since they both make tablet machines at the time so later Early 2014 Microsoft partnered up with HP and Dell they later found out that reprogramming the base code of the commands mostly for screen itself was pretty hard since each of the Microsoft Windows luckily had drivers that could be updated online but when reprogramming an OS that is VERY specialized it has to be thin in order to be different from any other OS from the family itself so Microsoft, HP, Dell did try but later came back again to the issue late finding out the OS way really limited to hardware and apps since Microsoft didn't want that many apps on the version of this Windows Microsoft kinda wanted this Windows just like the updated version of Windows Thin PC but instead has the Windows 8 visual styles and so in mid 2014 after partnering up with HP and Dell they broke off after the development was canceled and discontinued since Windows 8 already has a tablet type feature later in early 2016 a user John Williams found a .txt file in a early build of some sort of Windows later asking the the Microsoft forums and an early development staff answered that this could have been an early copy of Windows 9???? but instead it's a special feature I guess..... John Williams did leak some of the codes of the txt and the build number it was Build 27000 EMI 12.66111 which later a ebay user bought that code and iso for 99.99 US dollars and nobody ever know about that story in a matter if time. Code Now how did the this whole story relate to Windows 12 and not Windows 11 well as you can all see if you look at the very early versions of Windows 11 itself there actually not a single code really mostly hashes but if you go to the really first ever unreleased developer build of Windows 12 and go to the system32 folder you will see there is a text file it is called DEVELOPMENT NOTES.txt which later discovered as a planning sheet but one of the head staff of the Microsoft programming employees forgot to take it off before he left this code was later found out and leaked on a apple news site Mac Rumors around May 6, 2017 by a user Lieditch17 the post was later tooked a big attention and the post was later deleted for NOT real leaks while if you actually look at the EMI which supposes to be the internet code for one version of an OS and this code still exists to this very day but Build 12000 and 19000 which has also a EMI code but the only thing is that those codes don't exist so far Build 27000 which explained in the history exists as the really early Windows 9 so far. MICROSOFT BUILDS UPCOMING ------DEVELOPMENT NOTES IN THE FUTURE FOR THIS OS------ Builds 12000 EMI1811 BUILD 19000 EMI1922 BUILD 27000 EMI 12.66111 SERVICE-6172727882-99999 -----END OF NOTES----- List of builds The buildlist has continued from Windows 11. Build 2400 Consumer Developer Release This version was the first appearance of Windows 12 when a Microsoft employee announced the first ever Developer Release will be released on July 4, 2019 during the Microsoft software conference 2019. Build 20092 Leaked online in September 2021 by a group of Chinese hackers. Later proven to be fake. All 2009x and 2010x builds are known fake. Build 20114 Build string was found in a compilation app. Build 20127 Similar, the file version of PARTNERSERVE.DLL in build 20153 has the file version 12.0.20127, proving this build exists. Build 20144 Leaked by Chinese hackers. This, unlike 20092, is a real build, but didn't surface until mid-2024. Build 20160 1st Technical Preview (released March 31, 2022). Features double-layered taskbar as default. Also has multiple desktop themes that were absent from Windows 11. Build 20171 The file version of NETXTIMER.DLL in most 202xx builds has the file version 12.0.20171. Build 20228 Fast ring Insider Preview from July 2022. Build 20252 Fast ring Insider Preview released September 16, 2022. Category:Windows Category:Screenshots Category:12 Category:111111221ё1111111ё Category:Not windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft